GOLDEN ROSES
by Night Curse
Summary: "Es demasiado joven para ser vil, y aún ingenuo para comprender el amor" SLASH CLEX
1. Prólogo

Carezco de tiempo para intentar traducir esto al inglés así que aquí les va en español. Quizás esta fandom o este pairing no sea muy popular pero a mí me vuelve loca porque soy fan de Gilbert Cocteau (*inserte movimiento seductor de cejas*), lo cual en realidad es algo extraño y perverso.

Disfruten esta historia porque la próxima vez que escriba algo así sería en un periodo muy lejano. O no sé.

Sí. Me queda claro que de este pairing no hay mucho movimiento pero me estoy hundiendo en el barco dolorosa y exquisitamente porque los ojos azules de Jesse Eisenberg y los de Henry Cavill son hermosos.

* * *

.

 **GOLDEN ROSES**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **• Prólogo**

 **.**

«Para tener una idea precisa de lo que ha ocurrido en el último mes debería tratar de poner orden a mis ideas si mi corazón no me da tregua entre emociones desbocadas y pensamientos acelerados descontrolando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Si mi memoria no me falla y no vuelvo a hacer el ridículo por mi premura esto tuvo que acontecer el Julio 24 pasado.

La sola remembranza de la anterior paz es estremecedora porque tomar una única decisión puede ponerte de cabeza. Mi elección fue hacer aquel viaje, recuperar un botín robado y no devolverlo. Sin embargo después de lo ocurrido me veo en la necesidad de declarar que pese a poder haber arruinado mi futuro y carrera a ojos de mi familia, amigos y conocidos, el "crimen" que he cometido lo volvería a repetir una y mil veces más con tal de llegar al mismo resultado.

El desayuno ese 24 de Julio me había parecido lo más agradable posible, me era servida la taza y la comida era estupenda. Uno puede darse cuenta de que tan dichosa es su vida y que tan grande es el hombre que se cree ser con las primeras actividades de la mañana porque si resultan molestas la existencia no es plena; por el contrario si cada fase en el trascurso del día es satisfactoria entonces se podría afirmar sin miedo a errar, que la vida es perfecta.

Desgraciadamente como la perfección no existe en los momentos en que creemos estar en lo más cercano a lo sublime debe aparecer algo que amenaza la fragilidad de su delicado balance.

El objeto del que hago mención esa mañana me amargó el desayuno poniendo un desagradable sabor en mi paladar al previo alimento, pues entonces ninguna bebida fue tan amarga ni ningún refrigerio era tan empalagoso como hasta ese momento. Fue una carta.

Me había sido llevado el correo sin ninguna novedad aparente, lo recogí de la bandeja limpiando los restos de pan con la servilleta gracias a la barba que me había dejado crecer solo para encontrar —después de un recordatorio de mi viejo amigo Olvier Queen sobre un asunto en los Países Bajos—, esa carta fatalista no del todo incómoda si no hubiera sido por la mención que era hecha entre líneas —puño y letra de mi madre—, sobre una futura boda que se daría entre una prima lejana nuestra y el hijo de un distinguido industrial.

Si hay algo que puedo detestar más que la obsesión de criticar la vida campestre de parte de los londinenses, es la vida social relacionada a mi familia una vez abandone mi casa. La principal razón no nace del odio o la falta del amor hacia mi familia porque los amo como lo bondadosos padres que son sino del hecho de no querer heredar nada de ellos detrás de su buen nombre y el título nobiliario debido a una cuestión de honor.

La carta de mi madre, Lady Martha Kent, trataba sobre la urgencia de volver a casa y atender una boda que por los tiempos se daba apurada. En resumidas cuentas aquello era un eufemismo para algo que no querían dar a denotar, además de parecer un plan descabellado querer casar a una pareja tan rápido. Yo podía hacerme una idea sobre las razones que tuvieran para hacerlo. Cómo pude saber de boca de mi primo aquella semana al tomar el mismo tren hacia el condado que nos vio nacer, el novio y la novia eran sumamente jóvenes, quince y dieciséis años, el más joven él. Sobre nuestra prima política no sabía aún si era la precoz en esas circunstancias, o algo sobre él, sino que solo había sucedido. Ciertamente la naturaleza conlleva instintos que bien se descubren a veces a muy temprana edad pero para un mundo y sociedad como en el que vivimos este tipo de actos adelantados y sin compromiso son tachados de atrocidades. Para limpiar el honor es que se llevaba a cabo este matrimonio.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el prometido de nuestro prima? —me preguntó Connor en la cabina de tren, estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante y miraba por la ventana.

Era mucho más joven, apenas empezaría la universidad. Yo me entretenía con trabajo en una libreta de anotaciones revisando la contabilidad del último mes en la casa que estaba rentando, no quería descuidar mi trabajo ni mis finanzas así que aquel viaje de retorno a la familia y la caza eran una distracción.

—Ni siquiera recordaba tener una prima llamada Lucy Lane, tampoco he oído nada del industrial con el que va a emparentar

Connor se rio de mi poco interés.

—En mi opinión, si se trata de vástagos de Lionel L. Luthor, todo lo relacionado a su nombre es riqueza. Es el dueño de Luthor Steel, tiene más de una refinería; es un hombre sumamente rico. Y si nuestra prima tiene el apellido Kent en algún lado por lo cual es más que bien recibida a ser la protegida de nuestro padre, después de todo solo tiene el apellido Kent para sustentarla, no es del todo una chica pobre por si padre militar, pero el Conde va a pagar su dote y se realizará la boda en casa

—¿Es Lionel L. Luthor el padre del novio? —me distrajo el nombre que finalmente reconocí.

—Vaya milagro que consigo fijar tu atención. ¿Es qué no relacionaste los nombres?

—No tengo tiempo para nimiedades, esta boda se hará y yo volveré a Londres, no sabrán más de mi otra vez, esto solo es un compromiso social —dije abriendo una servilleta bordada donde había guardado unas galletas de casa dada la desconfianza que me daba la comida del vagón comedor.

Mi desplante de rechazo a las actividades sociales de nuestra familia dejo a mi primo con una sonrisa triste. Se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablarme.

—Por eso el Conde te extraña tanto Clark, porque no quieres tomar el título de la familia ni hacerte cargo de Auslandshire

—Es menester arcaico Connor, para esto sigues tú en línea sucesoria o Cara se hará cargo de la sucesión del mayorazgo con todo nuestro apoyo

—Tú no comprendes primo— interrumpió con una melancólica voz— Esa misma libertad de la que tanto te viste sediento me dejó igual de terco

Mirando por la ventana dijo lo que bien podría acabar convertida en una sentencia.

—Espero que estés preparado para referirte a nuestro tío como Conde Dru

Aunque tratamos de componer nuestra relación en el tren cambiando de tema realmente lo único en lo que Connor coincidió conmigo respecto al futuro miembro de la familia fue que Lionel L. Luthor tenía un nombre tan singular como lo sería Harry H. Harrison o Erick E. Ericksen.

Y Lionel era en realidad abuelo del novio.

Después de sentirme un tanto aturdido por estar haciendo cálculos en la cabeza y anotaciones en el libro maestro de mi casa en Londres, dejé sus páginas para acompañar la añoranza que mi primo había colgado en la ventana mirando el paisaje de Auslandshire tras el cristal. Sus bellas colinas brumosas de verde cadmio a veces celestes por la luz, sus granjas y casas viejas y nuevas, su antigüedad y autonomía basada muchas veces en la prosperidad de mi padre. Connor me había dejado solo en mis pensamientos un rato, había ido al vagón comedor para conocer gente nueva con la cual platicar si yo no era una compañía muy grata en esos momentos para sus ánimos sociales o de conquistador. No lo podía culpar, después de todo yo era el heredero al título de Conde, y por mi soberbio temperamento había abandonado mi casa y mi familia para hacerme fortuna yo solo sin necesidad de nombres ni títulos con los que no había pedido nacer, y que sin embargo, en esa suerte había venido a este mundo. Aun resentía la batalla interna que había librado en mi interior al deberme separar del hogar que siempre fue mío.

No podía negar que muchas veces extrañaba a mi madre y a mi primo-hermano, también al servicio con el que había crecido desde niño. Medité mucho dejando escapar de vez en cuando un furtivo suspiro delator de la nostalgia que me producían todos esos recuerdos aún intactos. Lo que más me asustaba sería llegar y ver a mis padres envejecidos o que frente a ellos Connor era igual de abnegado que siempre. Si al menos Connor supiera la verdad sobre mi origen comprendería el porqué dejé Auslandshire para trabajar con un originario del Priorato de Gotham sería menos pesado, —no más fácil de entender más retiraría una carga de mi espalda.

Lo que en ningún momento pude alcanzar a adivinar fue que en ese viaje a Auslandshire acabaría por alejarme entero de mi familia y de Londres por igual, e incluso de Bruce Wayne, mi mejor amigo».


	2. El chico Luthor

Gracias por recordarme que empecé a publicar aquí GOLDEN ROSES, ahora tendré que ponerme al margen en todos lados.

Este año debo organizarme para publicar continuamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **El chico Luthor**

 **.**

«La estación estaba cercana, el tren hacía sonar su bocina, el vapor se desprendía de la chimenea. Todo tenía un aire familiar una vez visualicé la estación por la ventana. Mi hogar en Auslandshire me estaba dando la bienvenida.

Connor bajó conmigo valija en mano, el paraguas en la otra. Mi primo se había ido a estudiar en Oxford, poco coincidía ya con él. De los dos el que tenía más acostumbrada la manía del paraguas era yo. Fuimos recibidos por nuestro chofer que había aguardado nuestro arribo, el viejo Fitzwick tan huraño como lo recordábamos, más jorobado y enjuto de lo que lo habíamos dejado. Subió nuestro equipaje al coche y nos abrió la puerta. Arrancó poniendo total atención al camino. Si hacíamos alguna pregunta sobre el Conde o nuestra madre respondía seco y sin emociones.

—¿Ha sabido algo de la prima Lucy? —intentó Connor una quinta ocasión de sacarle palabras al hombre.

—Llegó hace dos días a Auslandshire —le siguió a su respuesta una serie de gruñidos quejándose sin palabras de los males de su espalda o lo que fuera a dolerle en su acabado cuerpo.

No nos dijo ni de su fisonomía ni de su rango, el chofer no nos decía nada que pudiera ayudarnos. Así fue como recordé que de niño le tenía miedo gracias a su carácter tan hosco e incipiente y que mi único amigo fue el chico Ross del pueblo.

Entre más camino era avanzado más fantasmas del pasado me perseguían, vi a lo lejos el viejo edificio de la iglesia igual de magnificente cómo aburrido para mi si se trataba de sus ocupantes más no de sus obras porque la edificación por si sola era hermosa en toda su historia. Los edificios se terminaron pronto después de los terrenos del pastor, todo se volvió colinas de nuevo un segundo y me adelanté en el asiento entre más reconocía el camino, ahí estaba, detrás de esos fresnos, nuestra casa pegada a Siegel Grange, la Shuster Hall.

Connor aburrido del camino acabó por contarme sus aventuras en Hampshire sabiendo que había recibido los favores de cierta camarera en uno de sus hostales antes de bajar al recibimiento. El chofer nos ignoraba como siempre. A la puerta salió toda la servidumbre, doncellas, lacayos, los mayordomos y el ama de llaves. Mis padres a la puerta se asomaban, mi madre con un vestido recatado que no la hacía lucir toda su belleza, y mi padre, cansado ya por la edad, tenía que hacer uso de un bastón para mantenerse erguido al andar. Aún los seguían llamado los Condes americanos o los Barones de América. No siempre eran erradas las descripciones pero no del todo negativas. No obstante mi preocupación por ver mi lugar de origen envejecido se volvió realidad con su imagen, mis padres provenían de una madera tan firme y longeva que Auslandshire caería antes que los Kent, al menos de nuestra rama americana cuya sangre noble no se vio presente en la cuna sino hasta la ausencia de herederos.

—Connor, Clark —nos abrió los brazos mi madre, su vestimenta púrpura y negra, el cabello de rizos canos, la calidez de su sonrisa y mirada risueña. Nos abrazó a los dos —Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Son indolentes a la zozobra de esta pobre mujer, no se pasean por aquí salvo en Navidades y cumpleaños alternados, recibirán algún castigo divino por su crueldad

Sonriéndonos ella no nos culpaba por nuestra ausencia con mucho golpe, quizás lo que preferiría de nuestra parte sería más comunicación, más cartas y más noticias si ella se quedaba en Auslandshire cuando no era temporada social y no nos topábamos en Londres.

Le besé la mano con singular alegría. Ella era el rasgo de mi casa que seguía intacto, inmóvil, e igual de bello que cómo lo dejé en mi última visita. Solo se hacían más notorias algunas líneas de sus gestos por su cara, sus manos en cambio seguían perfectas aunque estaba más delgada.

—No seas así madre, de tenernos a toda la familia bajo el mismo techo acabaríamos los unos a los otros con tanta intriga

La Condesa me regaló una sonrisa y su mano en mi hombro.

—Bribón —me llamó en juego, y se fue a tomar el brazo de Connor para entrar a la casa. Nuestro padre nos saludo con una sonrisa trémula por su educación regia con el título pesándole más que la edad, sin embargo nos estrechó la mano antes de palmearnos la espalda. Algo en su cara arrugada y seria me decía que nos había extrañado más de lo que sería capaz de admitir al menos públicamente. Mi padre era un hombre asombroso, cordial, un padre excelente, un buen esposo para mi madre. Lo que siempre le pesó fue tener que actuar como un buen noble porque nadie quedaba complacido, ni la gente del condado ni los ancestros que resultó tener para elevarlo a un título de alcurnia.

Conocimos de inmediato a nuestra tan intrigante prima Lucy Kent-Lane. No resultó ser una maravilla, era bonita, castaña de ojos verdes, delgada y no tan alta porque aún era joven, era una niña que se las daba de adulta, dulce aunque un tanto ingenua. Tocaba el violín. Tenía esa aura de muchacha enamoradiza que la debió llevar al exabrupto de su deshonra. Seguramente por su origen no tan elegante mi madre la había llenado de lisonjas, bellos vestidos, zapatos y era peinada por su doncella personal. Pocas joyas, gran habilidad al piano. Iba acompañada por una tía, la señora Sullivan, porque sus padres no habían podido ir a vivir con ella en Shuster si no se los permitía sus finanzas ni trabajo abandonar las responsabilidades diarias, por eso la hermana de su madre era su dama de compañía. La señora Sullivan era de aspecto campestre y personalidad áspera.

Lo que no me gustó de las primeras impresiones no fue de parte de Lucy o de la Señora Sullivan sino de Conner quién me hizo percibir algo peculiar. Normalmente fueran las visitas que fueran si se trataba de damas cualquier fémina no podía resistirse a observarnos con atención, disfrazando su interés, negándolo si le era hecha alguna referencia a lo que hiciere, pero Lucy Kent no era así, ella era muy amable y tranquila, tan suave que hacía pensar en lo difícil que una chica con carácter y espíritu como el suyo —si es que no estuviera fingiendo o se había quedado obnubilada por la riqueza de nuestra casa—había podido enrollarse con un hombre a tan corta edad. Acompañando a este juicio vino uno adelantado sobre Alexander Luthor Jr., y era ¿qué clase de rufián podría ser ese joven para haber desprestigiado de manera tan lasciva a una señorita como lo era nuestra prima? Peor sería la ignominia al ser menor que ella debido a su precocidad.

Lucy podía no tener una inmensa dote si su padre no era ascendido en el ejército de brigadier, ni un gran futuro pero sus padres se habían ocupado en darle una buena educación al solo tener hijas. Su padre como militar, al tratarse de su hija menor la había procurado y conocía de varios temas, repito que estaba instruida en la música y también sabía dibujar. Mi madre la trataba como una joya en bruto que debía ser cortada, pulida y engarzada a una buena familia según la costumbre inglesa de la que conocía pero no llevaba mucho en práctica, ¿qué mejor familia que uno de esos industriales burgueses de cuyas arcas mi padre estaba consiente, eran superiores a las nuestras? Esa era la mejor opción. Convenía a nuestra casa semejante alianza aunque mis padres no estaban hechos a las ideas y tradiciones de la nobleza si preferían la paz de la campiña por encima de los eventos de la sociedad local o londinense.

La familia Luthor todavía era un misterio para mí. Leía en el periódico sobre las obras de Alexander Luthor para la comunidad, sobre su gran fortuna y caridad, él y su esposa en vida tenían un gusto exquisito por el arte y la cultura, promovían muchos eventos. Después de quedar viudo se sabía poco de él. Trataba de hacer memoria de las fotos en el periódico, en ninguna recordaba fotos de su padre o hijo, esto porque Lex Luthor era el único varón de su padre, tenía una hermana mayor llamada Lena. Con respecto a Lex Luthor Jr. tampoco me no me podía hacer una idea del novio porque Lucy y Lex no habían sido presentados en sociedad todavía. Me contó mi madre que tendrían que esperar a llegar a la edad de hacer su presentación o vivir en el extranjero para justificarse al momento de ir a los bailes y programas como matrimonio joven. Algo así habían planeado porque los Luthor eran alemanes como la Reina Victoria que había hablado mejor el alemán que el inglés.

La tarde la pasamos en armonía, mi padre enturbió mi llegada en su despacho hablándome mi alejamiento y rechazo al título porque mi decisión la había tomado en base al hecho detrás de mi origen. Hice oídos sordos y le pedí que no me hablara de ello o acabaríamos distanciándonos más, que si lo volvía a mencionar empacaría mis cosas, felicitaría a mi prima por su boda pidiéndole disculpas por no poderme quedar y saldría por la puerta. Mi amenaza surtió el efecto deseado. El Conde no me volvió a entretener con asuntos de esa índole.

La noche en mi antigua pieza fue otro fantasma del pasado, veía el arcón a los pies de mi cama, adentró encontré los objetos de mi última infancia y juventud, el ferrocarril que me habían regalado, la caja de piezas de ajedrez junto al tablero tallado en madera, los soldaditos de plomo. Mi viejo arco y aljaba cuando solía practicar en dianas con el joven Queen. La escopeta del club de caza al que Wayne y Kent pertenecíamos. Docenas de recuerdos que nublaron mi vista cerrando el arcón nuevamente como si cerrara un diario del pasado. En el armario trajes y uniformes que veía obsoletos. Había crecido más, mi espalda era más ancha.

Me metí a la cama después de un baño reparador e incluso medité si debía afeitarme como primer tarea en la mañana, pero entonces me di cuenta de que desde que había dejado de vivir en Shuster Hall no tenía porque lucir lo pulcro que un Lord debía lucir. Mi padre con los años acuestas tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia a afeitarse ahora, quería hacerse ver más omnipresente caracterizado como un noble de campo que en la ciudad como en Francia a veces se toma de campirano.

En la mañana transcurrió un desayuno extraño, sabores que pese a ser constantes tenían otro acento en ese comedor, con ese sazón y con esas compañías. En definitiva no estaba a gusto ahí. Lo supe disimular muy bien charlando con mi primo y conociendo mejor a Lucy que era un encanto. La Señora Sullivan a veces resultaba entrometida, se cohibía al ser la invitada de mi padre, y su comportamiento tan estridente como torpe me hacía preguntar si no preferiría un lugar en la mesa del servicio en vez de la nuestra. Me sentí mal por ella porque en la boda pasaría momentos incómodos con tantos caballeros estirados cuya conversación va directa a excluir al más débil. Son cómo dicen los rusos: te reciben por el traje y te despiden por la inteligencia. Vaya que les gusta el regodeo de sus estudios y sociedad, eso me quedó claro desde la primera fiesta a la que me vi obligado a acudir llamándome noble americano de forma despectiva.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron en coche desde la estación cuatro invitados más. Bajaron de los carros el señor Luthor y su esposa acompañados de su hija, y habían llegado con un amigo de la familia, un extravagante comerciante llamado Milton Fine de levita azul, un caballero ególatra y narcisista codeándose con los Luthor seguramente por puro interés.

El Señor Luthor era de cejas castañas encanecidas que le daban un aspecto de envejecimiento pronto con el cabello gris largo, era un hombre maduro con rostro quemado por el sol por sus constantes viajes, diferente en su totalidad a la palidez de su esposa quién con esa cualidad albina le brindaba un instinto de sobriedad que producía respeto mientras que en Luthor su ceño frío doblegaba a quién quisiera. He de decir que pese a su matiz su mujer por el contrario era cálida y bondadosa, el cabello rojo ensortijado, de una mirada dulce hechicera, rica, que provocaba con su afable mirar que se le quisiera rendir pleitesía. Era una mujer formidable y bella, a Lucy la dejó deslumbrada su porte pese a que ya se conocían, debía tratarse de la moda que portaba.

El problema del contacto entre Lucy y Lex según me habían dicho, se había llevado a cabo bajo el techo de los Luthor, lo cual los había dejado en vergüenza al permitirse un descuido tan desagradable.

La señora Lillian Luthor era figura en los periódicos junto a su esposo, un matrimonio poderoso, conocido, querido y respetado, ya retirado. Iniciadores de una dinastía industrial porque según sabía la de cuna rica había sido ella y no su esposo.

Su hija Lutessa Helena que los acompañaba era bella por igual, con los colores de la madre, rasgos y actitud del padre. Era alta, tan alta como Connor. También este par ya se conocían. Ella estaba casada aunque sin hijos y por lo visto prefería dejar a su marido a en casa.

Les dimos la bienvenida y los quisimos alojar, pero no bien hubieron pasado unos minutos la quid se quería presentar a voluntad en cuando mi padre les recibió.

—Mi estimado Señor Luthor, Señora, se quedarán con nosotros, cómo verá se están haciendo los encargos para la boda, la próxima semana estaremos unidos como familia

La mayor de las noticas era que este matrimonio entre una Kent y un Luthor creaban una alianza social importante, uno tenía el título, el otro el enorme capital. Pero Lionel no quería convivir con nosotros atribuyéndose su comportamiento a la pena embargante por las acciones de su nieto.

—Lord Kent, no estamos aquí para ocasionar más molestias que no sean requeridas, accedimos a la boda en Auslandshire, no seremos un estorbo para su casa. Conocemos el valor y cuidado que hay en Shuster Hall y agradecemos su recibimiento pero me temo que mi hijo Alexander ha decidido adquirir la Swann Manor en Auslandshire para hospedarnos, toda mi familia se quedará con nosotros

La moneda fue echada al aire, yo sabía que en cualquier resultado daba en el canto con mi padre. Era un desprecio severo a nuestra casa y como tal mi agobiado padre no podría dejarlo pasar. No obstante no pude evitar simpatizar con Lionel por la vergüenza que representaba tener que casar a Alexander Jr. con una prima lejana de una familia noble solo porque los jóvenes se habían metido a la misma cama.

Mi padre se mostró desorientado.

—Señor Luthor, me lo tomaré a insulto si no acepta mi hospitalidad

La Señora Luthor se mostraba igualmente amable aunque apenada.

—Me temo que le pediré que no se de a ofendido milord porque esa no ha sido nuestra intención, se trata de una decisión tomada desde hace semanas, nosotros nos negamos a tener a Lex y a Lucy bajo el mismo techo además de que según mi hijo la Swann Manor pasará a manos de Lex cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras no sea así se quedará ahí en Auslandshire, así su pariente no será alejada su resguardo

Sé qué Lucy podía llorar de gozo y de vergüenza, ya conocía la propiedad de Swann, una hacienda bella y rica nada despreciable. La Señora Sullivan le jaló del vestido para que no fuera a ser tan obvia.

—Shuster Hall no es la única propiedad que tenemos Lionel —insistió mi padre aún reacio a entender las razones del industrial.

—Es verdad que no lo es pero en bien de nuestra amistad Lord Kent no podríamos aceptarlo de otra manera. Si el tiempo no es malo mañana vendrá mi socio Edward Teague con su esposa escoltando a Lex, y podremos hacernos cargo de todas las formalidades y hospitalidades que queramos, por el momento preferiría mantener la distancia en bien de la paz común

Por algo que veía era aún más que orgullo varonil el Conde y Luthor no se llevaban bien y no podrían llevarse bien. De hecho, de no ser por Lex y Lucy podrían verse como enemigos aunque mi padre jamás en su vida tuvo enemigos. Lo que más odia un hombre rico sin título es a un noble que se le considere de más, y lo que más odiará un noble de un hombre más rico que él será que tenga más poder y riquezas que las suyas. Por esta razón ellos no podían ser amigos, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de declararse rivales abiertamente. Mi padre no había querido relacionarse con la nobleza en primer lugar. Pero si el error lo había cometido Lex arrastraba al padre con él y con el padre al abuelo escocés notable por el acento. Lucy había accedido también, la deshonra era para nuestra familia gracias a su censurable crápula.

De parte mía yo no me consideraba ofendido, a Lucy ni la recordaba, era de los Lane cuya cabeza era hombre del ejército, a decir verdad no comprendía de donde sacaba el apellido Kent pero lo llevaba, era un miembro más del gremio.

Los Luthor se quedaron a cenar con nosotros, se sirvieron formidables viandas y se llevaron a cabo animadas pláticas gracias a mi madre y a la disponibilidad de la Señora Luthor, Lillian como una mujer cosmopolita dejaba en la Condesa una imagen deliciosa, a su vez mi madre dejaba maravillada a la esposa de Lionel por ser tan conocedora de su historia en Auslandshire además de los secretos históricos que resguardaba el condado, nuestro singular y querido Auslandshire. No se pudo no tocar el tiempo que vivieron en América en esta charla pero lo harían después.

La noche pasó en calma. No teníamos noticias de la prima Cara, ella seguía viajando por el mundo buscando aventuras. Se le permitía en su juventud, no era la más joven de nosotros aunque si la más audaz.

Mi prima no tenía idea —o quizás sí— sobre lo mucho que yo la envidiaba por todas esas aventuras.

Un telegrama llegó por la tarde, por mal tiempo el tren en el que vendrían los Teague se retrasaría. Esperan acompañarnos en cuanto el cielo se viera despejado tanto como las vías ferroviarias.

Dos días después, afortunadamente antes de agotar nuestra paciencia, el momento de conocer a Lex Luthor Jr llegó, la más emocionada y sonrojada era Lucy, una amiga pero también una chica difícil de analizar. Corrió desde el salón principal hasta el comedor una doncella a traer la noticia de que un caballero se aproximaba montando un corcel, así nos lo informó el valet. Era desconocido, no estaba solo, parecía perseguido por otro, pero Lucy, que se había asomado por la ventana para observar al invitado, lo reconoció como un amigo de los Luthor. Era Jason Teague.

Mi madre salió a su visita seguida de nosotros. Era un hombre joven y agradable, de alto vigor y espíritu.

—Está si que resulta ser toda una sorpresa joven Teague

Lucy se aproximó avergonzada y conmocionada preguntándole sobre su prometido. A Jason le era hilarante su interés e incluso le coqueteó un momento.

—Le dejé morder mi polvo señorita —excusó su falta de educación tratándolo con una descortés familiaridad.

—Por todos los cielos—, apareció mi padre —dígame joven Teague que no hicieron todo el trayecto de la estación hasta aquí a caballo

Jason mantenía sereno a su corcel que daba coces aún en vías de querer correr todavía, piafó. En la silla el hijo de los socios de Lionel se veía más como un militar que como el heredero de un industrial socio de los germanos. Se recogió el sombrero saludando al conde.

—Casi lo hacemos si no fuera porque Lex se quema bajo el sol, es casi un demonio. Oh, mírelo. Ahí viene, no soportará que yo haya ganado la carrera. Lord Kent, miladi—, fue saludando con caballerosidad hasta llegar conmigo y Connor—asumo que ya deben saber lo mal que se lleva Lex con la derrota

El joven Luthor apareció sobre una colina sin sombrero golpeando con el fuete su corcel, galopando a una velocidad menor que la de su acompañante deteniéndose a varios metros de distancia una vez cruzó la entrada jalando las riendas para su propósito. Lucy saltó en su sitio siendo regañada por la señora Sullivan. Los rizos de su prometido ondeaban en el viento, la mano apretando con fuerza la brida.

El tan misterioso Lex Luthor Jr. había llegado a Shuster Hall.

No era en nada como lo imaginaba.»


	3. La suerte del novio

Trataré de ponerme al corriente con esta historia aquí.

* * *

 **.**

 **La suerte del novio**

 **.**

«Después de todo lo que habíamos escuchado de parte de la Señora Sullivan y de mi madre sobre el chico más problemático de los Luthor teníamos muchas expectativas sobre lo que nos iríamos a topar, y sin duda alguna el chico era, en efecto, especial.

A diferencia de Jason con su atlético aspecto Lex tenía una figura delgada y angulosa, apenas difuminada la carne por la ropa porque su delgadez se acentuaba. Era blanco como leche recién ordeñada, con un matiz casi transparente, sonrojado y despeinado por la carrera a caballo. Estaba enfadado con su escolta, se mantuvo con una actitud regia frente a nosotros.

—Hey Lex, ¿perdiste la noción del tiempo?

Al chico le salían chispas de los ojos contra Jason.

—Dejaste mi reloj en la cabina, para mí esta carrera no tiene ningún sentido—, mantenía reservas en su caballo —pero te presenta como un insolente

—Oh, ¿insolente yo Lex?

—No quiero hablar contigo

Jason seguía divertido regalando sonrisas fáciles.

Lex saludó a sus abuelos, a sus anfitriones y a su prometida. No reparó mucho en Connor y en mí salvo la cortesía habitual.

Sus rasgos podrían ser tan delicados que se le daban de fantasmales, manos de dedos afilados, pómulos marcados por la superficie superior de sus mejillas alzados muy levemente, una nariz fina de tabique nada pronunciado, cejas poco pobladas y unos ojos de los que no alcanzaría a dar una descripción fiel resaltando una amplia frente de intelectual. Sin embargo, tengo que priorizar, las expresiones que era capaz de reproducir por más inofensivo que luciera denotaban una personalidad que de mostrarse con fuerza se volvería una tempestad.

Todo en él le daba un aura ligera de problemas relacionados a otro ser humano que no fuera de su interés, pesada de emociones. Llevaba un rostro serio y furibundo al haber sido humillado por Jason. Lex parecía ser pelirrojo como su abuela, de un color que a la brisa aparecía cual lumbre en su cabeza, sin embargo dependiendo de la luz lucía o rubio o castaño. Daba la sensación de tratarse de un ser mítico vagando por Auslandshire, de alguna mitología celta o nórdica, rusa o quizás más exótica, Lex podía ser eso pero no un niño normal.

—Digas lo que diga yo he ganado esta carrera

Lex le miró con arrogancia.

—¿En qué momento acepté yo competir?

—Admírenlo— le señaló Jason —qué sepa escoger negocios favorables para él es una ventaja nativa

Mi padre se acercó con respeto y amabilidad.

—No los esperábamos antes, creímos que vendrían con sus padres joven Teague

—Oh, eso ha sido culpa mía Lord Kent —se disculpó Jason —cuando emprendí mi carrera le dije a Lex que la meta era Shuster y no Swann, me temo que aún no me he familiarizado con Auslandshire. Mis padres vendrán en la tarde para la reunión formal. Y Lex, tu reloj lo tengo yo

—Lo sabía… ¡Devuélvelo miserable ladrón!

Entrando a Shuster Connor se acercó a platicar solo entre nosotros sobre Lex cuya conversación se podría resumir en una sola frase: "Se ve cómo si fuera a la horca ¿no es verdad?"

En el salón Este nos reunimos después de que Jason y Lex se refrescaran en sus habitaciones, volvieron sin color en los rostros en un aspecto enfermizo más natural. Jason galante flotaba brillando en el ala, Lex trataba de pasar desapercibido ayudado por la señora Sullivan que evitaba la cercanía de Lucy con él. Su tía Lena estaba comprometida a servir de barrera entre Lex y cualquier otro que quisiera acercarse. Los Luthor no se encontraban a gusto en Shuster Hall y debíamos soportar la convivencia como efecto de las acciones de Lex y Lucy.

Nuestra prima no le quitaba los ojos a Lex. Milton Fine desviaba la atención para que no se les molestara a la futura pareja que competía visual y físicamente a descubrirse como el más mimado, en quién tenía las manos más finas y tersas o quién llevaría peor el matrimonio.

Quedaba claro que el evento no sería público llevándose a cabo bajo un velo de secretismo intenso. Era una barrera incorruptible llevada a cabo con sumo cuidado para no llamar miradas curiosas. En cuanto el padre los declarara marido y mujer los embarcarían a Escocia o Alemania a mantenerlos en secreto un año antes de volver a Auslandshire o a otra parte de Inglaterra, probablemente Londres.

Lucy era diestra el piano pero respecto a la voz el verdadero pájaro cantor era Lena Luthor que dejó a Lucy en un nivel muy inferior si se trataba de entretener una audiencia por la tarde.

Caída la noche los Teague se nos unieron. Milton Fine mantenía un discurso de emoción brindando por los futuros novios, Lucy permanecía radiante, Lex serio y los Luhor incómodos. Lena y Lillian permanecían serenas, Lionel no terminaba por sentirse bien como invitado. Milton trataba de enredar el asunto para hacernos creer que la pareja sería feliz.

—¡Oh! Pero qué volátil es el corazón joven y tierno, en un instante te ama y al siguiente sus ojos buscan la aprobación de otro

Lex bajó el cejo con las palabras de Milton, juntó los dientes y se colorearon sus mejillas, un sonrojo tan marcado que subió por sus blancos oídos haciéndolos de un rosado e inocultable rubor. Lucy aunque sonrojada sonrió ladina y orgullosa de su tropiezo. Fue regañada por Sullivan.

—¡Pero qué está diciendo Fine! —le cayó el abuelo del aludido, el conde habló pidiendo recato. Cambiamos de tema al instante.

Connor no me dijo comentario sobre la alianza Luthor-Kent, no había necesidad de decir nada.

Esa semana según recuerdo, llegó el martes una carta de Cara, mi madre nos dio la noticia, llegaría para la boda, unos días antes, quizás el viernes mismo para amanecer a las nupcias, aguardaba cumplir con su itinerario porque estaba hasta Calcuta. Sus cartas venían llenas de descripciones de sus aventuras tan llenas de arrojo y curiosidad entre animales feroces e idiomas impronunciables, sobre los nativos que conocía y algunos dibujos que anexaba. Connor compartió conmigo la añoranza de tenerla tan lejos.

Extrañamos por un instante nuestra infancia donde corría por los pasillos persiguiéndolos a Cara y a él haciendo travesuras, era un momento al que no podíamos volver salvo en nuestras mentes por más que camináramos los mismos sitios de nuestros recuerdos. Se tornó amargo.

Era una lástima tener a Cara tan lejos.

.

De las partes más bellas de Shuster Hall era su solario, un cuarto de amplios claros y alturas inalcanzables hecho entero de cristal y hierro colado, moderno con sus figuras sinuosas femeninas y vegetales, caracterizado por su mayólica, mosaicos, vitrales y lámparas Tíffany que a mi madre tanto le gustaban. Los muebles más nuevos de la casa habían sido comprados del Priorato de Gótica donde se había visto un fugaz movimiento de artesanos ebanisteros y de otras artes y oficios patrocinados por el Visconde Wayne, todos ellos provenientes de Italia y otros lados donde abundaban los expertos en su arte.

En este solario habían dos pisos y un recorrido de pasarelas donde colgaban las flores orientales que procuraban los jardineros, abajo las fuentes y bancos maravillaban, en ambos pisos habían mesas y sillas para tomar el té en hermosos pabellones rodeados de esculturas de bronce. Este se volvió el lugar favorito de reunión de los chicos Luthor cuando sus padres se dedicaban a los condes y no disfrutaban lo suficiente de la galería de la Swann Manor. Lionel Luthor por petición de su hijo Alexander mandaría a hacer reparaciones, y colocar un invernadero a petición de su señora durante el año que estuvieran fuera Lucy y Lex y que a su vez se extendería el ala sur. Según palabras de Lilly Luthor los chicos no volverían hasta que la casa fuera apropiada para ellos si los Luthor eran burgueses del tipo que preferían la Belle Époque. La irían a llenar de todos los lujos de ciudad que tanto caracterizaban sus casas.

Lex por su parte le tenía predilección a su tía Lena, ella le vigilaba con cuidado acompañados de cuando en cuando porMilton. Par Lex su actividad favorita era hacer que su hermana les leyera alguna poesía o un pasaje de algún libro. Connor y yo nos enteramos que en cuanto a idiomas Lena era la enseñante de sus familiares si se trataba de francés o ruso puesto que hablaba ambos con fluidez al haber vivido en ambos países un tiempo gracias a su educación y los negocios de sus padres. Lena se había apegado mucho a su hermano con ayuda presta. Lex Jr. era su último alumno.

Fue una única vez que vi solo a Lex Luthor en el solario de Shuster Hall sentado en una fuente con una flor recién cortada que dejaba sin pétalos mismos que lanzaba hacia un rosal. Se la pasaba en sus propios pensamientos huyendo de Lucy que no era dejada a solas con él por su guardián —la señora Sullivan— si así se había iniciado aquel embrollo que los había llevado a su compromiso. Fui ahí cuando Milton Fine llegó a acompañarlo.

No se dijeron nada, Milton abrazó a Lex acariciando sus rizos, susurró algo a su oído, besó su frente, y Lex se puso de pie exasperado soltando quejas en ruso que Milton le devolvía en un francés poco practicado.

No entendí bien lo que decían pero reconocía que discutían algo sobre una farsa y otras cosas sobre una cuestión de honor o responsabilidad. Al cabo de esa discusión Milton abrazó a Lex con precaución y no volvieron a decir nada. Lex se quedó llorando en su pecho unos minutos más de los que yo no quise seguir espiando.

Era media semana, los días seguían corriendo para la boda.

Algo apestaba en todo ese asunto.

.

—¿Una periodista?

—No solo una periodista, una columnista londinense, Lois Lane, la de la pluma por espada. La llaman amazona como a la Princesa Diana de Grecia

Connor me trajo noticias de las que no tenía idea en casa, sus amigos estaban más al pendiente del mundo que yo porque en cuanto puse un pie en Shuster Hall no volví a pensar en aquello que no incluyera mi familia. Connor fue el de la audacia para investigar si el conde no lo haría.

—¿Comprendes el panorama Clark? Nuestra prima Lucy viene de una familia respetable de hombres belicosos y mujeres rebeldes

—No veo que tenga de malo que la señorita Lane quiera desarrollarse en el periodismo y la opinión pública, ¿de qué habla?

—Deberás sentarte —me dijo mi primo —la noticia te quitará el equilibrio

De una mirada exigí que me contara.

—Muy bien, lo pediste. Ella habla de política, ¿no es inconcebible? —hablaba sobre el tema con más emoción que reproche, podría asegurar que se le veía jactancioso—. Ah, primo, inhala la delicia de las noticias. Nuestra desconocida prima de tan lejana casa viene a casarse con el hijo de un industrial tan adinerado, sí que darán de qué hablar…  
El tema del que Connor hablaba era otro más severo. Algo de antes de que naciéramos.

Nuestra familia ya era señalada.

Las líneas de los Kent se habían acabado en Inglaterra tanto que cuando el mayorazgo necesitó herederos los buscaron en América a donde había migrado una rama con el apellido buscando tierras, calma y paz que solo podrían encontrarse en el campo. Como resultado Jonathan y Martha Kent, los únicos sobrevivientes con rezagos de abolengo por sus venas, pasaron a convertirse en nobleza pese a quererse negar al principio. Yo vine después.

Mis razones para no querer heredar tenían fundamento. Connor y Cara las conocían también porque estábamos en el mismo barco y yo realmente no quería heredar Shuster si en cuanto el chotacabras que atrapó el alma del antiguo conde Kent se elevó al cielo llevó con él toda la sangre noble pura que podía haber para el título noble que dejaba sin herederos. Jonathan recién casado había vivido el yugo de tener que aprender maneras y etiqueta para ser digno de su futuro puesto en su juventud, Martha lo acompañó en ese procedimiento. Por ese rigor conmigo, con Cara y Connor fueron más flexibles, no querían hacernos sentir rechazados como ellos. Solo que yo era un exiliado desde que nací teniendo a los Kent como mis padres para educarme.

Pese a todo el amor de nuestra familia la parte secreta de mi pasado no dejará de perseguirme.

—¿Clark?

Connor me hizo volver de mis cavilaciones sobre el título nobiliario. Aún no había querido afeitarme la barba ni lucir pulcro todavía. Mi vello facial tenía el largo de la mitad mis dedos.

—No es nada —le dije —me atravesó otra idea, eso es todo.

.

Para acostumbrarnos a ver a Lucy y Lex juntos los Luthor preferían tener a su nieto del infortunado incidente de faldas bajo la vigilancia de los Kent en Shuster Hall, pero no volverían a repetir el error anterior. La señora Sullivan le pisaba la sombra a Lucy y Lex jamás abandonaba la compañía de alguien conocido fuera su familiar o amigo de su familia.

La verdad Lex lo hacía porque no soportaba ver a Lucy ni en pintura.

Lena celaba la compañía de su sobrino, ninguno agradaba de estar con Lucy a quién no consideraban tonta sino pretensiosa. Los hermanos hablaban entre ellos a sus espaldas en otros idiomas a sabiendas que Lucy no comprendería; solo ahí eran honestos dando rienda suelta a sus comentarios y verdaderas opiniones que con su tono eran humorísticas y de odio. Palabras que podían ser entendidas universalmente llegábamos a captar Connor y yo, y los dos sabíamos que como una Luthor Lucy no la pasaría bien una vez casada.

Con el paso del tiempo en nuestra reuniones —porque hablar con la señorita Lena era la presencia Luthor más deliciosa de la familia pese a hacer de niñera de Lex—, fue notorio que el único que podía arrebatar a este de su familia era el excéntrico Milton Fine con sus pláticas sobre sus aventuras, negocios y geografía. Nos habíamos enterado adoraba viajar documentando lo que encontraba en diarios de viaje personales que compartía verbal y en papel solo con el futuro marido de Lucy, con nadie más.  
Cuando esto pasaba Lena suspiraba y los miraba irse a platicar en privado sobre lo que solía complacer a Lex o tomar por completo su atención. Muy pocas personas lograban esto.

Mi indiscreción me llevó a preguntarle a Lena una vez que Connor nos dejó a solas qué tenía Milton para que Lex prefiriera la compañía de Fine más que la de cualquier otro, solo para que Lena Luthor me mirara con piedad y asombro dispuesta a hablar sincera.

—¿Quieren saber la verdad, aún cuando su familia sea la deshonrada?

Su advertencia no me amedrentó. Le pedí que me contara.

La de rizos pelirrojos como Lex y Lily Luthor —según le había empezado a decir mi madre—, comentó: "¿Sabe usted que este asunto se llevó a cabo en nuestra casa en Londres?".

—Estoy al tanto de ello

—Bueno. Yo soy de las pocas que vio lo que pasó. Lex no fue el varón que Lucy invitó a su cuarto, ese escapó y nadie conoció su rostro, no se podía señalar a cualquier invitado de la casa porque podría condenarse a un inocente. Una vez se calmaron los ánimos el que dio la cara por ella fue Lex, y cómo Lucy está enamorada de él no dijo nada

La nueva información la guardé durante un día más asimilándola. Era una sorpresa, no podía decir que agradable. Según me había sido contado por Lena que encarecidamente me encargó la seguridad y protección de su sobrino adjudicando que yo sería el próximo Conde de Kent, los únicos bajo el techo de los Luthor en Londres habían sido los Teaghe, Milton Fine y los propios habitantes de la casa, pocos blancos para que el General de Brigada Lane padre de Lucy quisiera confrontar a todos en duelos a muerte.  
En cuanto compartí lo que Lena me había dicho con Connor él se vio satisfecho por la información después de su descontento de que no saliera con él, Lionel Luthor, Jason y Milton de caza. Me dijo con una parsimonia odiosa: "¿Lo ves? ¿Qué no te lo dije en el tren antes? Esta boda será de lo más entretenida".

Pasó una tarde a unos cuantos días de la boda que en una cabalgata por la tarde visualicé entre el verdor de Auslandshire a Lex Luthor mirando hacia el valle a mar abierto abstraído en sí mismo.

No había nadie más con él, ni Milton ni el peligro de Lucy para acosarlo. El sol y la brisa lo recorrían cual si fuera otra piedra en la tierra. Me acerqué por mera comunión sabiendo su secreto.

—De todos los lugares que existen el altar pagano de esta colina tan lejana y alta es de mis favoritos. La mejor vista al fiordo, ¿no le parece joven Luthor?  
Lex volteó a verme, el viento movía sus rizos hacia su cara sobre sus ojos grisazúleos enfadados y tristes. Retornó la vista hacia el valle que se abría al mar por el lago. No se movió de su sitio otra vez.

—No había escuchado de un altar pagano en este lugar. Hay mucho que desconozco del condado. Aún no he viajado a ver el mundo y ya sé que viviré aquí toda mi vida

Su destino, es verdad, daba pena a cualquiera.

—No es tan malo como lo ves Lex. Nací y crecí en Auslandshire, lo recomiendo fervientemente

Lex trató de no burlarse de mi entusiasmo.

—Tan breve es tu recomendación que saliste huyendo de aquí para vivir en otro lado. No eres el mejor para dar consejos

De su treta no hallé respuesta pronta.

—No se debe a lo que la gente ve— le dije — Mis motivos son ulteriores

El muchacho Luthor no quería compañía.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

Sobre mi caballo le sonreí confiado.

—Es mi vista favorita de Auslandshire, ya lo había dicho

El joven Luthor no se molestó en seguir hablando, no había ido tan lejos para hacerle conversación al supuesto futuro conde Kent, lo que menos quería era entablar conversaciones con los Kent si estaba por casarse con una de esa familia. Yo solo no quise dejarle solo.

—Si no le molesta Lex podría mostrarte el altar, no está lejos, está en una foresta cercana, podríamos regresar para ver la puesta de sol. El sol se pone en el agua haciéndolo ver cual cetro devorado por el mar

Él trató de cambiar de actitud.

—Perdí mi caballo —puso primero como excusa.

—Iremos caminando, volveremos a Shuster Hall para la cena

—No quiero ser una molestia, vino a disfrutar la vista no a darme un recorrido

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer

El adolescente se dio por vencido. Desmonté para guiarlo. Caminamos los primeros metros. Mi caballo relinchó.

—Los caballos de Auslandshire no me quieren— soltó de pronto— Me aborrecen tanto que huyen de mí. Es el tercer caballo que pierdo en cinco días en Swann

Yo estaba de buen humor.

—Quizás no son los caballos ¿ha considera la posibilidad de que se trate del jinete? Le aseguro que un cambio de actitud mejoraría

—Cambiaré de actitud cuando vea un mejor futuro en la distancia

—No son las mejores palabras provenientes de un joven tan pronto a casarse

Lex siguió caminando con las manos en la espalda, soltó un suspiro lamentándose.

—No, no lo son

—Lex, sé que no tuviste nada que ver con Lucy, ¿por qué mentir?

Las mejillas de Alexander Luthor se pintaron de un escandaloso rojo arándano por lo que dije.

—¿Dónde escuchó eso?

Confiado, le contesté: "Acaba de confirmar mis sospechas con vuestra cara. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba".

Lex tuvo un súbito cambio. Me rogó que no le dijera a nadie lo que pasaba.

—Tiene que guardar silencio señor Kent, no deben saber lo que estoy haciendo

—¿Por qué hacer de chivo expiatorio? —Lex se vio compungido —descuide, no diré nada si es lo que me pide. Solo podría pedir una explicación

—Eso es peor

—¿Por qué? —quise saber.

Lex se giró en sus talones exhausto de tener que ordenar sus ideas.

—Se debe a lo absurdo de su origen, la razón es tan tonta y pecaminosa que la vuelve innombrable.

Su severidad me alteró. No quise hacer demasiada presión. Acaricié mi barba pensando hasta volver a hablar cambiando la dirección de nuestra charla.

—Bien. Entonces pediré algo que sí pueda darme

El adolescente solo mantuvo los brazos cruzados mirando más a mi caballo que a mí. No obstante dejó que me explicara, era mi silencio el que quería comprar.

—En vista que podríamos vernos tan seguido en Auslandshire pediré su confianza y amistad aunque la primera me la tenga que ganar con el tiempo

El pelirrojo se giró aturdido, no comprendió mi petición.

—¿Para qué quería mi amistad Clark?

Yo dejé mi barba en paz mirándole. Le regalé una sonrisa y un suspiro.

—Solo pensaba que tal vez eso nos haría hombres menos solitarios ¿no le parecería justo?

Sus ojos me miraron con una sobriedad traslucida, se transparentó un solo segundo de debilidad y me negó la vista de su rostro.

—De acuerdo —restregó sus brazos con frío —podemos intentar ser amigos

Retomamos la caminata por las colinas superiores. Lo llevé entre varios fresnos a ver el altar pagano cuyas ruinas fueron de su agrado. Era un trabajo romano devorado por la maleza. Le acabó por gustar más de lo que esperaba. Pude haber cambiado su opinión sobre el condado solo un poco.

Lex y yo vimos el atardecer después de nuestro recorrido, gustó de la vista sentándose a verla durante los minutos que duró y aún se quedó un poco más a señalar estrellas conmigo, las constelaciones que podían ser vistas en verano en Auslandshire y que le decía lo acompañarían por siempre viviendo en Swann.

Él callaba resignado y receptivo a mi amabilidad. Intentaba desanimarlo de su mentira para forzar el que dijera la verdad y por consiguiente la boda se detuviera. No conseguí lo uno ni lo otro pero ese día logré acercarme a él.

Era solo un niño, su situación era alarmante. No merecía una carga tan pesada si la culpa no era suya.

Para cuando el día de la boda llegó yo puse otra sobre mis hombros con su nombre grabado en letras de oro.

Lex Luthor me iría a perseguir toda mi vida quizás porque fui yo quién lo alienicé antes de llegar al altar.»

.


End file.
